Mod in Paris
by MovieVillain
Summary: Mad Mod teams up with Hawk Moth to get the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. (There will be Alya as Rena Rouge, Nino as Carapace, and Chloe as Queen Bee. Of course, you can expect Mod fighting against Rena since both are redheaded illusionists.)
1. Mod Meeting

Lila Rossi couldn't believe the day she went through. Ever since the day that her lie about being close friends with Ladybug has been exposed and being akumatized as Volpina, she went from popular to unpopular. In fact, everyone in the school now hates her, including the boy she had a crush on: Adrien Agreste. Now that school is over for the day, she decided to vent her frustration at a nearby club for the night.

"Hey, everyone," she called to her audience. "Why do you think Ladybug is a villain? Because she ruins lives, like mine!"

As usual, no one is buying that rubbish since everyone adores Ladybug, much to her disappointment.

Just then, she heard clapping sounds as if she is being applaud.

"Jolly good, love. Jolly good," an old man with a British accent applauded from his seat in the darkness. "You know, I was thinking of that, too. Ladybug is nothing but a troublemaker."

As he stepped into the light, his appearance is revealed. He wore rectangular sunglasses and clothes that might anyone expect what an old man should look like; a baggy brown sweater and long black pants. Also, he is carrying a ruby handled cane.

Lila widened her eyes as she recognized this man.

"You... you're..." she tried to speak even with fear written on her face. It doesn't help the fact that one of the people who was present ran away in fear of him.

"You know who I am?" the sinister elderly man asked, getting close to her face.

"Yes, I know who you are," Lila responded. "You're Mad Mod, the British criminal."

"Correct you are, my dearie," Mod confirmed with glee. "As for the last statement, don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I only wanted to hurt those who are clearly troublemakers and expose things that we better off kept it as secrets. I bet your lies have been exposed, haven't you?"

"Yes, they have," the brown-haired girl explained more. "I got detention for one week as a result."

"See, you got detection, while I got sent to jail. For what? Trying to use illusions to make things right?" the old man leans an arm on her shoulders. "Lila, isn't it? If you're looking to get back on Ladybug, maybe you should work for me as an apprentice."

"Apprentice?"

"Yes, apprentice. After all, you're just a beginner, but if you trained hard, you could stoop up on my level."

Afterwards, Mad Mod reached for his pocket to give Lila his card to know where he is.

"I've taken temporary residence in Paris, so that I could take a break for a while away from my duckies."

"Duckies?"

"The Teen Titans."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, I'll be going. Think about my offer, would you?" the old man said before leaving the club. Lila looked at the card, wondering what should be her answer.

* * *

The next day, Lila is in school being placed in detention as usual. Then the school bell rings to indicate it's over for the day.

"Same time tomorrow, Lila," Ms. Bustier stated with disappointment. "You're going to learn more about the consequences of lying."

As the Italian girl stepped outside, she happened to notice a groundskeeper nearby sweeping the floors. She stared until it's revealed to be Mad Mod in disguised. He shushes the girl as he has a trick on his sleeve. Just then, Chloe and Sabrina went out of the school, and the Brit places a hook from behind the blonde girl's belt. After this, Mod pulls out his cane and presses on the ruby with his thumb. In fact, this was no ordinary cane, but a technological one and with it, he can control his technology. As he pressed on the ruby from the top of his cane, a lifting crane nearby pulls its hook back to where it belongs.

Suddenly, Chloe gets pulled by the hook that is catching on her belt and placed her on the top of the crane. Everyone who saw this is laughing at her since they all hate her. Even Marinette, Alya, and Adrien couldn't believe what they have just witnessed.

"Put me down, put me down!" she demanded. "Get me down!"

Meanwhile, Mod and Lila run to a nearby alley while laughing on what the former just did.

"Nice one, Mod. Really nice," the Italian girl said.

"Please, just call me Moddie," the British old man grinned. "Now that you saw what I can do, what do you think of you working as my apprentice? It would be fun, especially if you want to get revenge on Ladybug."

Lila smirked at this, accepting this offer.


	2. Alliance

One week later...

"Pound it!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir did their usual fist bump after they have defeated another akuma once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at inside an unknown location in Paris...

"Why?" Hawk Moth ranted while being surrounded with his butterflies. "Why am I surrounded with utter incompetents?! I created those akumas to give power to those people with negative emotions, so they can fulfill their dark desires while they give me the Miraculous in return! Yet, those miserable akumas I so entrusted with their power are unable to do anything but fail me!"

With anger and frustration, he said the words to de-transform into his civilian identity.

"Dark Wings, Fall!"

And in his place stood Gabriel Agreste.

"Um, master..." Nooroo, his kwami that went out of his Miraculous, attempted to speak up, but gets interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

"Save your breath, lad. No matter what you say, he won't listen to you," a British voice came upon the lair.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked.

"Just a friend, but you can call me, Mad Mod," the evil old man entered his presence.

"How did you get in here? More importantly, how did you know where I am?" the silhouette asked skeptically.

"I've been following your butterflies, Hawk Moth, or should I say, Gabriel Agreste," Mod responds with an evil grin on his face. "It seems that no matter what akuma you sent to fight against Ladybug and Cat Noir to get their Miraculous, they always seem to triumph. That's why I came to you. I can help you get the Miraculous from those two superheroes."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Here's your answer."

The old man introduced another visitor and it is Lila dressed up as Volpina.

"Volpina?" Gabriel is surprised by this. "But how?"

"Thanks to my technology, I was able to create the suit and weapon that you originally provided her through your akuma," Mod explained. "Now, introductions. Lila, meet Gabriel, also known as, Hawk Moth, and you know the reverse."

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Hawk Moth," Lila, in costume, greeted the blond man and shook hands with him.

"Same thing I'm going to say to you, Volpina," Gabriel greeted in return. "I'm impressed that even after you've been de-evilized, you never let go of your grudge against Ladybug."

"I trained her to be my apprentice, and now it's time to prove herself in the field. Of course, I will be accompanying her with three of my greatest creations," Mod continued as he taps on the floor twice with his cane.

With those words, three figures appeared, and Gabriel looks surprised because he recognized them.

"I'm sure you've already met Lady Wifi, Antibug, and Stormy Weather, but they're not the ones you know of," the old man explained. "I give you, the Robo-Akumas! The robotic versions of the akumatized villains."

"Impressive," the fashion designer looks impressed with what Mod has created. "Do they have their weaknesses?"

"Sadly, yes, but there are going to be smart enough not to fell for those," the British man added. "For this next move, you just sit back and relax while we take action... Gabe."

"Gabe?" Gabriel is surprised by the nickname he was just given. "We just met and you've already given me a nickname?"

"Well, it's the thought that counts," Mod responded.

"Very well, you shall have my permission to take action next, so I'll just sit back and relax this time."

"Good."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Master Fu's Massage Shop...

"There's no doubt about it," Master Fu talked about the last akuma Ladybug and Cat Noir fought against. "That last akuma they fought against, they were almost losing."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Wayzz asked.

"I think it's about time I call on three new Miraculous wielders to get them ready for any particularly difficult missions," he responded as he opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box. He also looked at his own bracelet, his own Miraculous. "Also, that includes..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter? BTW, I watched the first episode Miraculous Ladybug season 2 from YouTube, and I was right about one thing: Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste. I'm also changing the title of the story from "Titans in Paris" to "Mod in Paris" as he's in Paris to take a break from the Teen Titans and focus himself on Ladybug and Cat Noir instead. Don't worry, the Titans will appear at some point.  
**

 **Tell me, is Mad Mod going to be an example of a 'particularly dangerous mission'?**


	3. Break

Not a chapter, just needed a break for a while.

Even though there are upcoming episodes, I'm still going to try and finish this story.

Anyway, I just watched the season 2, Sapotis, and I liked it so much because that's where Alya gets to become Rena Rouge. Sure, it's just in that episode, but still worth seeing.

Imagine if she takes on Mad Mod from Teen Titans. The battle of two redheaded illusionists.

For you, who do you think will win?

Just some opinion, not for the story, that is.


End file.
